Nothing but Incredible
by Lostxinxblue
Summary: Paul,the most tempermental wolf in the pack, found out that he has a 3 year old daughter. She comes to live with Paul after her mom dies. But Paul doesn't know anything about raising kids,so he makes up his mind to find the girl's aunt. But what happens when one of the wolf pack imprint on her? The La Push pack is in for one wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own.**

**This is some of my old stuff from another sit,just so you know. And also, you can find most of the outfits in this on my Polyvore account. The link is on my Bio.**

A little about Calypso

**Name:Calypso Nirvana Reece**

**Age:3 years old**

**Looks:Small,with russet skin,stormy blue-grey eyes,raven black hair that curls in rivets and goes a little past her shoulder**

**Personality:Very very smart,she has the intelligence of a 14 years old or higher,can be shy or bold,loves to laugh at her own jokes**

**Likes:Reece's Pieces(Her own personal joke),cooking,playing the piano,Beethoven's moonlight sonata,Tom Sawyer,her stuffed animal wolf-Yoda,coloring**

**Dislikes:Green beans**

It was 3:00 AM,when Paul heard a loud knock on his front door. Then there was the sound of a car starting up.

With a groan,he dragged himself out of bed and downstairs. He flipped on the porch light and opened the door.

"Hello?"He asked,groggily.

At first he thought there was no one there,but when he looked down he saw a little girl.

She looked about 3 or 4. She was an absolutely beautiful,and looked strangely familiar to Paul.

She was wearing a worn pair of small, black converse, a pair of worn-out dark skinny jeans, and a gray pea coat. There was also a gray and green Slytherin scarf around her neck and boggen of the same type over her jet curls.

There was a smaller pink roller suitcase next to her,and she was sucking her thumb. He had a sandy-brownish colored wolf tucked tightly in her grasp, her arm wound around its neck. In her other hand she had a white envelope. There was also a small red backpack scattered with black wolves on it strapped to her back.

"What the heck."Muttered Paul.

The little girl stuck out the envelope.

"Ok..."He said,and took the envelope from the little girl,who was shivering slightly.

It was the middle of January,but Paul wasn't cold,since his body temperature was about 108 degrees.

He opened the envelope,took out the letter,and read:

_Paul,_

_I don't know quite how to say this,but you have a daughter. Her mother was Kaitlyn Marie Price. She never told you had a daughter,because you two broke up both she found out._

_And,Yeah,I said **was**. Kaitlyn died about a month ago. She was hit by a drunk driver. I've been taking care of Cally,but I can't anymore. Please Paul,I know you won't want to,but you're the only family Cally's got left._

_Both her grandparents are dead,and her mom. Kaitlyn and I didn't have any brothers or sisters,so you're all she's got._

_Please Paul. She's your daughter. And if you don't believe me,just look in the mirror and look at her. If that's not enough proof,then her birth certificate is in her bag,along with a list of stuff you'll need to know to take care of her._

_I'm so sorry,but I don't have another choice._

_Take care of her,_

_Lila Price_

_P.S. Her name Calypso Nirvana is Reece,but just call her Cally for short. She's 3 years old._

Paul just stared,shocked at the note. This could not be happening. He had a kid. And what kind of name was **_Calypso__ Nirvana_**? But then her looked at her.

She had stood there the whole time,staring up at him. She was shivering a little now.

She did look **alot **like Paul. She was his. There was no denying it.

He sighed.

"Get in."He said.

The little girl said nothing,just picked up the handle of her roller bag and followed Paul inside.

Paul just stood there for a minute,after he closed the door. He just stared at her,and she stared back.

Finally he spoke.

"So..."

She said nothing,just stared.

"Well,it's about 3 in the morning,so I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch."He said.

He wondered what he was doing. She was only 3,she couldn't understand him! But she laid her blanket and wolf on the couch,then took off her backpack and unzipped it. She took out a blue and purple I-pod,and turned it on. She plugged in the ear buds,then turned to Paul.

She did something that caught him completely off guard. She ran over to him,and hugged his legs. Paul didn't know what to do He just stood there until she let go and walked back over to the couch.

She undid the buttons of her pea coat,and took it off. Then she laid on the couch. She put the ear buds in her ears,then pressed play. With his Werewolf hearing,Paul could hear some kind of classical music playing.

The little girl yawned,and hugged wolf to her with one arm. The she started the suck her thumb,and snore just a little.

Paul sighed,then went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Paul sat up in bed. Then he remembered what had happened last night. He groaned. Then he sniffed. Something smelled good. But as far as Paul knew there was no one in his house,expect Cally.

He rushed downstairs,and looked to the couch,but Cally wasn't there. Paul rushed into the kitchen,where the smell was coming from.

What he saw shocked him. Cally stood on a chair in front of the stove. She was still wearing her clothes from last night,and she was sucking her thumb and had her wolf and blanket tucked under her arm. With the other hand,she was stirring something a pan.

It looked like scrambled eggs,with some kind of vegetables in it. She turned her head and saw Paul,but didn't say anything. She just gave one last stir to the pan. Then flipped off the burner. She took a plate off a shelf,then spooned the food onto it. She put a fork on the plate,then climbed off the chair.

She pulled out a chair at the table,but didn't sit down. Instead she put the plate on the table,then climbed up onto the chair again. Then she took a coffee cup off another shelf,and scooted herself along the counter to the other side.

Then she took a pot of coffee out of its holder,and poured it into the cup. She scooted back along the counter,and climbed down off the chair. She sat the cup near the plate. Then she went over to Paul and took his hand. She pulled him over to the chair she had pulled out. Then she walked over to the chair across from his and sat down,her elbows one table,one handholding up her head. She was still holding her blanket and wolf,and she was still sucking her thumb.

Paul took the hint,and sat down. She stared at him,so he picked up the fork and took a bite. It was scrambled eggs with peppers,tomatoes,onions,and cheese. It taste amazing. Her cooking was just as good as Emily's. And that was saying something.

"Is it good?"She asked.

Her voice was so sweet,laced with innocence and curiosity.

"Very."He said,taking a drink of coffee."But what are you going to eat?"

She left the kitchen,and returned a minute later with her backpack. Sh took out a zip-lock bag filled with Reece's pieces and gummy bears. She stuck her small hand inside and pulled out a Reece's pieces' and put it in her mouth.

"So...Your name is Cayla,right?"He said,awkwardly.

"**Calypso**."She corrected.

"So, I can call you Cally then?"

"Ok."

"You can't eat candy for breakfast."He said,snatching the bag from her.

He knew from personal experience that if kids at too much candy,they went crazy. That's why he was never going to babysit Claire again.

Cally just shrugged and pulled a pack of Reece's Pieces from her backpack.

"Hey!"Said Paul.

"Reece's Pieces!"Laughed the little girl.

She continued to laugh like a manic,while Paul just sat there confused.

"What's was so funny?"He asked once she'd calmed down.

"Cally **Reece**. **Reece's **Pieces."Explained the girl."That's what Momma used to call me."

Then her face went all sad. A few tears escaped from her eyes,but Paul had no idea what to do.

"Don't cry."He said.

Cally wiped her tears,and sniffed.

"Aunt Lila said she decided to go live with God."Then she whispered a little quieter."And not me."

Paul didn't know what to say,but he tried his best.

"No,your Momma loved you,but God wanted her to be with him. She didn't want to leave you."

"Aunt Lila said I have to live with you now."

Paul just nodded. She didn't know it,but he was going to track down Lila Price and have her take Cally back. There was no way he could take care of a kid,he could barely take care of himself.

Then he decided to take her to Emily's. Yes. Emily would know what to do with her.

"Go get ready,because we're going to see some of my friends. Ok?"

She nodded and left the kitchen. Paul finished his breakfast,then went into the living room.

He saw Cally sitting on the couch. She had on a blue t-shirt with the time traveling car from back to the future on it, a pair of red skinny jeans, and white suspenders. She had on her little black converse from yesterday, along with the same pea coat, scarf, and boggen. Her wolf in her lap.

She was reading a rather thick book. He saw the word 'Tom Sawyer' printed on the front. She didn't look up from her book when her passed her.

Paul went upstairs, showered, then threw on a pair of old cuts offs and a t-shirt.

When he went back downstairs,he found her in the same place, sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Let's go."He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own.**

**A/N-I was really surprised when I went to add a new chapter to this story today and saw it already had 5 reviews. I just added it yesterday, so I was very pleasantly shocked. I want to thank everyone view my story. This chapter is dedicated to you. Oh! I've got Marching Band practice tomorrow and a football game plus a competition on Saturday, So the next update might take a while. Love you all! :D **

Cally took a piece of paper from the front cover of her book, then shut it and put it in her backpack. She handed the piece of paper to Paul. He unfolded it and looked at it.

_Dear Paul,_

_It's me again. By now you've met Calypso. Isn't she adorable? Well, here's just a few things you should know about her._

_She's 3 years old, but she has the of intelligence of a 14-year-old or greater. She's super smart. She doesn't like green beans. Her favorite color is blue. She **always **has that stuffed wolf with her(She named it Yoda), so there's no use in trying to take it from her. Don't even try. She can understand anything you tell her, so if you don't want her to know something, don't say it in front of her. She's shy around new people, so she might not take to you right away. She likes to color and cook. She loves Tom Sawyer, it's her favorite book. She loves Beethoven's moonlight sonata. She's allergic to cinnamon, like **deathly **allergic. If she eats something with cinnamon in it and doesn't get her epipen fast, she could die. Her epipen is in her backpack._

_Um...What else? I think that's about it. Take good care of her Paul. Please._

_Yours,_

_Lila Price_

Paul folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket. Cally had buttoned up her pea coat and had her backpack on her back, with her wolf in her arms. They headed outside. It was only the middle of January,so snow still covered the ground. Paul started the truck,then leaned over and opened Cally's door. She climbed in,and they started down the road.

"Daddy,where are we going?"Asked Cally.

**_Daddy_**. She had called him **_Daddy_**. That was going to take some getting use to,but she wasn't going to be there that long.

"To see some of my friends."Said Paul.

"Are they wolves too?"Asked Cally.

"Who told you that?!"

Paul wondered how she knew. He had never told Kaitlyn. He hadn't even phased yet when they dated.

"Mommy told me."She said.

Well,Kaitlyn had been very smart. She had even skipped 2 grades in high school, he wasn't really all that surprised she had figured it out. She had been good friends with Sam before he phased, but when he phased he had separated himself from her. She probably put it all together from there.

"Yeah."

They pulled into Emily and Sam's driveway,and Paul shut off the car.

"Do **_Not _**stare at Emily. You understand me?"He said,sternly.

Cally nodded, looking a little surprised at the harshness of his tone.

"Alright,Let's go."

He got out,and Cally crawled across the seat and jumped down.

She followed him into the house.

"Hey,Em! I need to ask you some questions!"Yelled Paul.

Emily came out of the kitchen followed by Sam. Seth,Jake,Jared,Kim,and Leah were already there. Seth,Leah,Jake were sitting on the couch,watching something on TV. While Jared and Kim were sitting on the loveseat.

"Hey Paul!"Said Sam.

"Paul what-"Started Emily,but she was cut off by the door bursting open and a booming voice yelling,

"We have arrived!"

In came Embry and Quil. But in the process of flinging the door open,it hit Cally in the back,and caused her to fall and hit her soft chin on the hardwood floor.

"Embry!"Yelled Paul.

"Wha-"

Then he saw Cally.

When Embry saw Cally his whole world stopped.

She was the only thing he saw. She was his moon and stars. His air and water. His everything.

Then he realized what he'd done.

He had imprinted.

"You did **_not _**do what I think you just did!"Screamed Paul,shaking.

"Sorry."Said Embry,still staring at Cally.

The little girl was mad. She had her arms crossed. There was a small bruise already starting to form on her chin.

"You big Meanie!"She yelled.

Embry instantly fell to his knees,so he was eyes level with her.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Soooo sorry."He pleaded.

She glared at him for a second,then smiled.

"Ok."She said."I'm Cally!"

She stuck out her hand for Embry to shake.

Embry shook it.

"I'm Embry."He said.

"That's a funny name!"Giggled Cally.

"I guess it is."Said Embry with a smile,happy he could make his imprint laugh,even though it was at his name.

"Embry,I'm going to kill you."Said Paul calmly.

That scared Embry as much as if Paul would have yelled it.

"No."Said Cally, just as calmly as Paul.

Everyone looked at her.

"No you won't,Daddy."

"**_Daddy?!_**"

The entire pack was yelling and asking a billion question at about a 100 mile per hour.

"Enough!"Barked Sam in his Alpha voice.

The room was silent.

"Paul, would you like to explain who that little girl is and why she just called you _Daddy_?"Said Sam calmly.

"Do you remember Kaitlyn Price?"

Most nodded.

"Well, apparently she was pregnant and never told me. She died a few months about, and her sister dropped her off at my house last night. She's going to be living with me until I can get her aunt to take her back."

When he said the last part Cally went rigid. Until he could get her aunt to take her back? That wasn't right. Aunt Lila had said she was going to be living with her Daddy now, not just for a little while. Did her Daddy not want her? Why not? She had just met him, what could she had possibly done to make him not want her? Did he not like the omelet she made?

Embry, feeling his imprint's sadness, knelt back down to her level.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

Cally just shook her head.

"So, you have a kid?"said Leah.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask Emily about somethings, but first I think I'll kill Embry."He said, wheeling around to face Embry who had now stood up.

"Paul, you know I couldn't help it!"Said Embry, backing away a bit.

"Doesn't matter."Said Paul, advancing toward Embry.

"Paul, leave him alone. He couldn't help it."Said Sam.

Emily decided to intervene and walked over to Cally.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm Emily. What's your name?"

"Her name's Cara."Said Paul.

"**_Calypso_**. My name is Calypso Nirvana Reece."She said, rolling her eyes. "But people usually just call me Cally."

"That's a really nice name. I've just made some chocolate chip cookies and I think they're cool, why don't you let my husband, Sam, take you to go get one?"

"Alright."Said Cally, following Sam into the kitchen. Embry tailed behind her like a little puppy(pun intended).

Emily straightened up and looked Paul dead in the eyes.

"We need to talk."

Paul gulped.


End file.
